What You See Isn't Yours
by mitmiya
Summary: [Yaoi] Kisara, Seto's cousin, is falling for Jounouchi pretty fast but Kaiba has already fallen for Joey... will he break her fall? Or would she steal his secret love away from him? JouKisara, SetoSerenity, eventually SetoJou!
1. Prologue

**:What You See Isn't Yours:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jou & Seto, nope, not even Yugi. _Shakes her head_ Shame. 

**Summary:** Jou does not approve of his sister having a relationship with his Kaiba, but how does Seto feel when Jou starts dating his cousin, Kisara? SetoxSerenity, JouxKisara, SetoxJou 

**Pairings:** KaibaxSerenity, JouxKisara, eventually JouxSeto 

**Nagging Voice:** (Also known as Author's Notes) Well, I've always read stories where Jou is screaming his head off because he doesn't want his sister near that bastard (Seto: Hey! Who are you callin' a bastard! _ignores him_) and you guys cheering those two on while I'm wondering how the hell did Serenity end up with that jerk. I dun really like Seto, and never will.. probably. And I prefer a TristanxSerenity coupling. Neway, that's when Kisara comes in... now, how does Mr. High-and-Mighty feels _evil laugh_ but the idea is a bit twisted, for Seto really wants Jou but well... _shrugs_ Just read, no need for me to confuse you. THANKS for readin', you're really brave nn; 

**Warning:** Umm, language is pretty bad in here... and well, this is NOT for SetoxSerenity fans! So, no flames please, just scram outta here! 

oo00O00oo

_+Prologue+_

She patted her dress, trying to get rid of that non-existant crease before twirling before the tall mirror, wanting to make sure that the dress was better than the one her brother wanted her to put on. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, loving the way the knee-long, red dress hung on the perfect curves of her body. She smoothed the dress once again and could not help but giggle at her nervousness. By the way she was acting, people would think it was their first date not them rolling into their first week of their relationship, but she did not mind. The young teenager could not help but feel butterflies tickling her in the stomach everytime she thought of a certain green-eyed young man. 

She could not understand the feeling of thrill when she was around Kiaba, him holding her hand in his and walking down the street in front of everybody, announcing to the world that they were in love. Maybe it was the fact that he was one of the most-wanted guys by the girls of Domino City and even another cities around Japan, which Kaiba Corp. had reached. Or the fact that it was the first time she acted against her brother's advice, and some other friends of hers. The attention of her being Kaiba's girlfriend made her feel special. 

She could not help but look wide-eyed at the older teenager when he first approached her and sked her out; they never shared other than few words between them. But somehow, those few words encouraged Seto to make a move on her. Sometimes, she would lay on her bed, holding Basko (teddy bear) close to her and try to remember how and when Kaiba's feeling towards her changed. She could neve come up with an answer, for looking back in time, she could not remember him taking even a glance in her direction. As far as she knew, she probably was the Mutt's sister to him. 

But that did not matter, for her beloved Seto was hers now and they both were going out for the night. Another night to prove that they were indeed a couple, and that they were in love. She smiled sweetly at her image in the mirror, tucked her hair behind her ear and winked. "You look great!" She giggled to herself. After one last look, she left her room. 

Joey fidgeted in his seat as he concentrated on his video game, shooting whatever got into his way and cursing a certain brunette he had on his mind. "Fuck," he cursed as he lost yet another game. The blond found out that he couldn't focus on anything whenever his sister was going outon a date with the CEO, for his viens always boiled with anger. 

He bit his lip to stop a curse form escaping, he did not understand what Serenity found in that arogant bastard. She deserved much better! He gritted his teeth, _if that sonvabitch hurt her, I swear to God, he won't live that long to regret it._

"Alright, big brother, I'm ready." He looked up from the screen to gape at his sisteer. She looked stunning in her red, low-cut dress. _Damn,_ he cursed. He told her not to wear that. He was about to open his mouth in protest but he quickly shut it as she gave him a glare. "Please don't start, Joey, at least I gave in with your desire to drive me there." 

"Yeah, well, I ain't gonna let that bas, that idiot," he corrected as he found himself a victim of her glare once again, "do nothing funny." 

"Joey, you do understand what dating means, right?" 

Joey's face reddened. "Well, I just can't stand seein' him acting all high and mighty in that expensive car of his, that..." he was wise enough to stop at that point. He sighed, he was tired of having this conversation over and over again with his sister. "Let's go, sis, you dun wanna be late." 

"I thought that was your goal." She chuckled as he sent her an innocnet look, an expression of 'who? Me?' She took his hand and he walked with her to their mother's car. He opened the door for her, bowing as she got inside, giggling gleefully at her brother's antics. Closing the door, Joey frowned, he couldn't help but notice how happy his sister seemed lately but he didn't want to admit the fact that Kaiba was behind that change in his sister's mood. Deep down he knew Seto would hurt his sister in some way, and he was determined to be there for her when he does. 

The drive was not that long to reach to Kaiba's mansion, and during the time to reach there, Joey's shoulders tightened up with tension. As he waited for the gate to open, he glanced at Serenity and tried to relax as he saw the happiness and exictement etched on her beautiful face. Parking the car infront of the big mansion, he sighed before getting out of the car. He ignored the main doors of the mansion opening, and the young man stepping out of the said doors, instead he helped his sister out of the car after he opened the door for her. 

He returend the smile Serenity gave him before she rushed to Kaiba's side, sliding smoothly into his open arms. Joey avoided looking at the two, instead looking at the other boy in the mansion. "Hey, Mokie." 

The dark-haired boy smiled at Joey, "Hey, Jou!" He hurried next to the blond and gave him a quick hug, Joey did not hesitate to return it. It was one of the things he smiled upon when he looked on the "brighter side" of his sister's relationship with the CEO. He would have never thought he would have the feeling he had for Mokuba towards anybody, he never thought he would have a younger brother. "Are you staying for tonight?" 

"Sure am, kiddo." He ruffled the mass of dark hair, "You got a us a movie for the night?" 

"Aha, of course!" The small struggled to get a hold of the bigger one, and Joey found himself being dragged into the Kaiba's borthers' home. The younger Kaiba was full of energy as usual, and he didn't have any problems tugging the older boy after him. "Slow down, Munchkin!" Joey chuckled as he stopped their walk to the entertainment room, he bent down and circled his arm around the small waist, and lifted the kid up to his hip. "Awright, now that's better." 

Mokuba giggled as he struggled to get free, "Lemme go, Joey!" 

"What, Mokuba? I can't hear you." Joey started walking towards the wanted room, keeping a tight grip on the young child. 

"I'm not gonna say uncle!" 

"Oops, I guess ya just did." 

Mokuba pouted, "I did not! That's not fair!" 

"Life isn't fair, my friend." Joey chuckled and opened the door of the entertainment room. 

"Leggo already!" 

"What's wrong, Mokie? Do I have to save you once again?" Joey looked up from the pouting face to meet a pale, beautiful face framed with light blue hair. He tried to smile, but his nerve system was shocked for a moment at the beauty before him. Mokuba was able to take advantage of that moment of weakness to free himself. He stuck his tongue out at Joey and went to stand beside the beautiful girl that took Joey's breath away. 

"Kisara, this is my best friend, Joey. Joey, this is my cousin Kisara. We're spending the night together!" He introduced the two before plopping down on the sofa, "Let's get this thing started!" 

"Nice meeting you Joey," Kisara smiled as she took a place on the sofa next to Mokuba. 

Joey nodded, smiling, "Nice meeting you, too, Kisara." He sat down on the other side of the kid, who ran to turn off the lights and hit play. 

Just as the movie started, Joey took a quick glance at Kisara's direction, before he tried to focus on the movie. He sank into the sofa as he covered his cheek with his hand. 

_Ohmigod,_ he tried to bury himslef even deeper into the sofa. He was actually blushing! 

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** Oh well, this is only the beginning. That was my frist YGO yaoi fic, hope you liked it. Please review! 


	2. Lost In You

**:What You See Isn't Yours:**

**Disclaimer:** _writes her will_ and I leave whatever sue cases I might get to my beloved brother, enjoy it! _laughs maniacally_ Jou, what can I do to own you... _sighs_

**Summary:** Seto looked at Serenity and smiled, losing himself in the brown eyes and thinking of other familiar pair. While the mentioned set stared at a certain blue-haired lady. JouXKisara, JouXSerenity, JouXSeto(?)

**Pairings:** KaibaxSerenity, JouxKisara, eventually JouxSeto

**Nagging Voice:** (Also known as Author's Notes) Second Chapter... a little late, okay, a whole century late but I can't help it... damn skool takes alot out of me, and all the wasted time does not help me! Arrg! So i decided to flip the school off and be more productive by writing some extra chapters. Shoot, sorry I'm letting my mouth take control... okay, this new chapter is going focus on Seto, YAY? (not sure) So sit back and excuse the bit of OOC-ness in this chapter, promise it's not gonna continue in later chapters.. please review

**Warning:** This is not for SetoXSerenity fans! Kisara might be OOC because I haven't actually watched or read anything about her except in and it did not help much. Oh, and of course, possibe YAOI in next chapters!

**PS:** This is only a part of chapter one, I'm getting even more busier than before with the Radio station auditions coming even nearer, so I just wanted to post this part and update the rest as soon as I finish it.

**Comebacks:** A new section for the reviewers, YAY!

_**Kelly:**_ Truer words could not have been spoken, K! Seto totally gets on my nerves. And about Kisara's personality, as I said earlier, it is going to be my own creation. Help is appreciated though. Thanks for reading.

_**Killian:**_ I thought it would be interesting, and with some hilarious episodes. Thanks for reading! And hope you will like this addition.

_**Blitz Magnus:**_ That was the exact point of joining Jou with Kisara _grins_ And I might not like Seto, more like hate him, actually, but don't worry, I'm not one of those authors were all they do is bash the character. Seto will always be Seto, but I'll try to soften up his heart a bit... that cold-hearted bastard. _chuckles_

_**yamisgirl:**_ Here's another chapter for you, YG. And I second your woot to JouXSeto... _shakes her head_ and I keep claiming that I hate Kiaba. Thanks for reading!

oo00O00oo 

_+Chapter One: Lost In You+_

The sensation hurt him; it was a stinging burn, which spread from below his lungs to invade his insides with vengeance. He fought the urge to inhale deeply to ease the out-of-control butterflies that tickled the walls of his stomach, instead he kept check on his poker face as he smiled at the brunette rushing to him. He opened his arms, knowing that the young woman enjoyed embraces. As soon as he felt the warm body pressing against his, he closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift and dream.

"Hey Mokie." The two simple words pulled out of his fantasies, and he sighed mentally. The sensation he was feeling a moment ago subduing, being replaced by a cold, painful feeling. The body in his arms pulled away enough to make the brunet feel empty, inside and outside but the expressionless face was fixed into a warm smile, as he was gently pulled towards the car.

Kaiba, ever the gentleman, opened the door of the black Mustang for his date. Serenity smiled at Seto before getting in, fastening her seatbelt while the door was closed gently after her and waited for Kiaba to join her.

Seto, as he closed the door, could not help his desire to see his source of affection. He spun around catching the sight of the blond's back as he walked beside his younger brother into the mansion. It took him all of his self-control to not run, take the blond into his arms and spend the night with him, not letting go. He would spend his time doing whatever Mokuba planned for the night, just to be with Jou.

But...

He glanced at the car, taking a look of Serenity's profile. When he turned to look at Joey again, the door was shut. The cold feeling was back again, just like before when Joey ignored him. He mentally shook his head, trying to bring back that familiar anger he felt when he was around the blond. Why did even care about that mutt! He was only a pain in the ass, hot-headed dog that tried every way to irk his anger. He hated the guts of that guy! Now, he was feeling better already.

The warm smile was back on his face as he walked tot he driver's seat, but the cold feeling was slowly freezing him from the inside.

_Puppy._

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** I know, Seto is kinda OOC... where is our beloved cold-hearted bastard! I dunno what hit me, but I thought it would be better to let him have actual feelings deep down in his heart. The poor jerk _sniffs_ I'll make you feel better, Seto. Dun worry. Please guys, review, and thanks alot for reading.


	3. Lost In You P2

**:What You See Isn't Yours:**

**Disclaimer:** _writes her will_ and I leave whatever sue cases I might get to my beloved brother, enjoy it! _laughs maniacally_ Jou, what can I do to own you... _sighs_

**Summary:** Meet Kisara, Seto Kaiba's cousin and his enemy after she steals his love from him... Jonouchi Katsuya. KaibaXSerenity, KisaraXJou... eventually SetoXJou

**Pairings:** KaibaxSerenity, JouxKisara, eventually JouxSeto

**Nagging Voice:** (Also known as Author's Notes) First Chapter... the second part. ;; I'm sorry guys for taking all this time to update! You can kick me all you want _gets kicked_ Ittai, I was just kiddin'! Um, in this part, there is going to be some secnes from The Grudge in this and the following chapters, so be warned if you haven't seen it! And thanks for the reviews guys, you rock!

**Warning:** This is not for SetoXSerenity fans! Kisara might be OOC. Might contain spoilers for "The Grudge." Oh, and of course, possibe YAOI in next chapters! It's no beta'ed!

**Comebacks:** A new section for the reviewers, YAY!

_**Kelly:**_ Oh, thanks for reviewin' again, you're the best. And yep, the jerk does care! I know what you mean about Joey and the mental image of a pupy _hugs Jou_ but everytime I think about that I remember what he said when he forced to duel that ghost-looking boy. "This puppy-dog is going to chase your boney ass out of your grave yard." I thought it was hialrous. Oops, letting my motormouth run off again! Thanks for reading and reviewing,

oo00O00oo 

_+Chapter One: Lost In You+  
Part Ethnan_

Lights emitted from the wide screen television, playing gracefully against the objects filling the entertainment room of Kiaba's mansion, including the three figures relaxing on the comfortable couch. The lights looked weird on the human faces, making them look plae and blue, as if they were aliens from outer space enchanted by the spell of today's technology.

But none of those three people thought about the sight they were making in the darkness, for each one of them had something else on their mind. The young child, sitting in the middle of the two teenagers, had the tip of his tongue out as he waited for the main screen of the DVD to show up, hugging the remote control to himself -as if somebody was just about to steal it from him. The other boy was hiding his face in his hands as he sank deeper into the couch, still horrified at how close Kisara was to see him blushing when the brat turned on the lights to find the right DVD, after realizing they were watching the wrong movie. Kisara, meanwhile, was smiling sweetly at the cute picture Mokuba's friend was making. She covered her mouth and tried not giggle as she remembered the cute red blush that adroned the handsome face a minute ago.

Mokuba squealed happily as the main menu finally appeared on the screen and with both hands, he pointed the remote towards the DVD player and was about to start the movie, when the device was snatched from his hands. With wide, shocked eyes, Mokuba turned to look at the blond sitting on his right then tears started to gather in his beautiful green eyes.

"Y'know that's not gonna work on me, Mokie." Jou smirked at the young kid, needing the distraction from the storm of emotions in his chest. "Give it up!"

"Joe-yy!" The young kid whined, "Give me back my remote!"

Jou shook his head, "Nu-uh, I've seen the rating for The Grudge, kiddo. It's PG-13."

Mokuba pouted, "So?"

"You're twelve."

"Joey! That's not fair, you sneak into R rated movies all the time." Mokuba smirked, his eyes gleaming, "I know somebody who might find that interesting."

"Is that a threat, shrimp?" Joey tried to control his blush of embarrassment, wondering what Kisara had in mind at that moment, "Because I might know a secret or two, one of them starts with a Kagommph."

Mokuba was quick to cover the big mouth of his friend's as the young face paled, "You promised you won't tell anybody!"

Joey rubbed his jaw, "Hmm, where did I hear that before?"

The dark-haired boy pouted, and Kisara was not able to contain her laughter any longer. The blush was on the blond's face returned with vengeance as he watched the beautiful cousin double over, her musical laughter fill the room, causing his heart to beat faster as he watched a signle tear escape her eye to trail down the pale cheek.

Giggling, the young woman gasped as she wiped her eyes, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were brothers."

Embarrassed and nervous, Joey gave the blue-haired girl his trade mark grin and hugged Mokuba close to him. Ruffling the mass of black hair, the blond explained with the blush still covering his face. "Yep, this kid's like the li'l bro I've never wanted."

"Jou!"

"I mean had," Joey was quick to correct, his face getting even more red, "had!" Scratching the back of his head, Jou decided the best option was to join the other two and laugh.

"And since I'm your big brother, I have to spoil you. Let's get this ball rolling!" He put the remote in Mokuba's hands. "Do the honors, brat."

"Awesome!" Mokuba started the movie in a blink of an eye. "Thanks, Jou!"

"You know you owe me one."

"Jerk." Mokuba mumbled, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Sorry?"

"Just clearing my throat."

"Figured."

"Would the two of you please quiet down?"

They said in unison, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Last words, don't come crying to me after you have a nightmare Mokuba."

"Shouldn't I be saying that?"

"Don't make me remind you of Scream incident."

Kisara decided to stay quiet for the mean time, though she felt the vein in her forehead start to throb.

"You were the one to chase me with that maAHHHH!"

Kisara chuckled as she watched the two boys scream like girls, huggin each other as they watched the young woman disappear through the hole in the ceiling on the screen.

It looked like it's going to be one long night.

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** My Jou is falling so fast for this lady, go get 'er Joey! Now that I start to think about it, I did not really decide how I should end this story... please, you can **vote** on the ending you want. Should Jou be with Kisara, or should get him with that stinking rich jerk.. I mean Seto. Thanks for reading, and hope to hear from you. Later!


	4. This Thing We Share

**:What You See Isn't Yours:**

**Disclaimer:** _cowers in the corner_ I d-dun own anything, no-nobody is mine. Please, leave me alone _whimpers_ And they say Boogeyman is scary 

**Summary:** Meet Kisara, Seto Kaiba's cousin and his enemy after she steals his love from him... Jonouchi Katsuya. KaibaXSerenity, KisaraXJou... eventually SetoXJou 

**Pairings:** KaibaxSerenity, JouxKisara, eventually JouxSeto 

**Nagging Voice:** Ahh, I'm finally back to take care of this li'l ficcy and am I happy to write more about the story that I don't know what twist it's going to take. _sighs in content_ Yes, so happy. O-kay, that's enough I guess n.n;; Kisara is proving to be a challenge, because as far as I'm concerned, she might be a character in YGO but her personality is my creation and I'm still deciding how to present her. All I know that I do not want her to be shy and all that crap, so I decided to base her on one of my friends, whose attitude seemed to fit Kisara the best. No, she's not going to be your average FC, she's just going to be as I imagine her... _graons_ too much thinking, it hurts! Oh the agony! blinks Neway, please read on! Arigatou. 

**Warning:** _looks for help_ Is there any? Oh, of course _smacks her head_ stupid me... YAOI! Please, if you are offended by that, just press that pwetty X up there, or the lovely arrow that's pointin' to the left, and no, you dun have to follow where it's pointing at. _chuckles_ Also, this story is not beta-read. 

**Comebacks:** A section for you, reviewers! Yay! Here's my replies: 

**_Tab:_**I know what're you talkin' about, but I'm becoming really fond of Kisara... _sighs_ I know, I know, Jou belongs with Seto but I'll let Kisara have some fun first! Whee! Arigatou Tab-san. 

**_Saikki-Dono:_** Me too! _Helps SD with the banner_ Thanks for R&R, SD! 

**_Kaibasbabe:_** Yes, I must! _sweatdrop_ But me too lazy n.n;;; Seto shall be united with Jou... I hope. Arigatou! n.n 

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter Two: This Thing We Share+_

He hated driving, he despised leading the vehicle down the street with streetlights appearing for a moment to vanish once again as the automobile passed it in hurry. Driving meant doing one task and focusing your actions of that single task, with nothing else to occupy yourself with and Seto Kaiba hated that. The teenager was always neck deep in work, whether it was for the company or for the Duel Monsters game, and that left him no time to think about anything other than that. But not while driving the car, no, he had plenty of time to reflect of his life doing that. 

He hated his life. 

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kiaba Corp. and one of the best duelist in the world, had a dilemma: he was in love. It was not a reason for anybody to hate their life, especially when they had a successful life with wealth to top it all, but Seto was not anybody. Kaiba was not a man that would fall head over heel for someone, he did not have time for that, not in his busy schedule. Kaiba did not even know what love was, it was ridiculous for him to actually think he had that sort of emotion toward somebody. Emotions were a hassle in his work, to feel was a sign of weakness and he could not afford that in the position he held. 

That was what he kept telling himself, but Seto was a man of facts and denying that he was in love did not work for long for him. All he had to do was close his eyes and he would see those golden bangs dancing around as the boy laughed, chasing after his younger brother. It did not matter he was a boy, it didn't matter that he was one of his annoying rivals, all that mattered that he... loved him. 

"Mutt." He muttered, tightening his hold on the steering wheel, his knuckled white. 

"I can never understand why the two of you won't get along." The brunette who sat next to him in the passenger seat jerked him out of his thoughts. "You act like you're the worst enemies in the history of Earth." 

He risked taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look into the brown eyes of his girlfriend, and he wished he were looking into another pair of similar eyes. He knew what he was doing was wrong; using Serenity for his own personal needs, but it was the only way to be close to Katsuya without somebody suspecting anything, especially Jou himself. He wanted to be close to the blond, to be part of his life some way, and Serenity was there. Guilt? Did he really feel guilty for taking advantage of the younger teenager? Of course he did, but... the rewards were worthwhile. He was selfish, he knew that, but he also knew that he was in love and if the price to be near his love is to go out with the beautiful girl next to him, then he would gladly do it. After all, those in love don't always act rationally, do they? 

Why did he pick up fights with the blond? The answer was simple really, it's just the only he knew to communicate with Katsuya. Though they mostly shared insults, this weird relationship was the only thing he had with Jounouchi. "He just rubs me the wrong way." He replied, his eyes fixed on the road. 

There was a moment of utter silence, before Serenity said softly. "Well, maybe you should try to be more... friendlier to him. He's a really loyal friend, and who knows, maybe you might share something special." 

He tried to read her expression, only seeing a concerned and hopeful sister and girlfriend. His eyes went back on the road, but her words rang in his head. 

_Something special,_ he thought, _it's already special to me_. He pushed the gas pedal more, _he just doesn't know._

-----------------------------------------------

It was around ten at night when the movie ended, and Mokuba begged his _babysitters_ to let him hang out with them, though his lids were drooping, and yawns were winning his fights to stifle them. The couple could not help but chuckle at the kid, but knowing how Mokuba felt from experience, they agreed. Jou sat cross-legged and invited Mokuba to sit sideways on his lap, remembering his mom doing the same for him when he was a child himself. With arms securely around him, the young boy rested his heavy head on the blond's shoulder and closed him, drifting off. 

Kisara, meanwhile, was trying to hide how impressed she was by the relationship that those two shared. She might not be Mokuba's real cousin, but she knew him well enough to realize that the child trusted the teenager blindly. She started at the soft features of Jou as he tried to make the child as comfortable as possible, and her heart started to beat faster, a blush spreading on her pale cheeks. Frantic, not wanting Jou to see her rosy cheeks, she excused herself and rushed out of the room. 

Jounouchi watched her go, wondering what was the matter with her, convincing himself that he was not watching her to take in her behind. His face felt warm, and he knew he was liar when he blushed furiously. He liked the blue-haired girl, liked too much, in fact. He rested his cheek on the Mokuba's mop of hair and wondered what to do. His sister was dating, so was most of his friends. Maybe it was time he started dating, too. 

He closed his eyes, feeling himself relax as Mokuba's regular breathing lulled him to sleep. 

Maybe. 

-----------------------------------------------

She dried off her face, finding that the cool water had did the job of chasing that stupid blush away. Spending a moment to look at her reflection in the mirror, she wondered what had just happened. Blushing was for shy girls, who do not know how to deal with boys; she was not one of these girls. Kisara did not blush, no, not her. 

She did, though, she blushed like crazy because of a guy she had just met that night. She practically did not know a thing about this Jounocuhi except that he's a friend of the Kaiba's and that his sister was Seto's girlfriend, that was it. Then why did she feel all these emotions course through her just by watching him and Mokie? Why did she have that weird urge and need to touch those golden bangs, just to feel them? 

She glared at her reflection, telling herself sternly that she was not to blush again. No need to embarrass herself, she was stronger than that. She straightened, trying to fix her hair but stopped when she caught up with her actions. Glaring at herself once more, she walked out of the bathroom and back to the entertainment room. 

She blinked at the scene before her: the two boys were sleeping peacefully, golden hair against pitch black, long arms tightened around the young child as the teenager acted like a guardian, shielding the boy from the harms of the world. Or so did Kisara view them. 

She felt heat radiating from her face as the blush spread once again across her face. 

_Ooh, dammit!_

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** Aww, watch the love blossom between those two, how cute! _chuckles_ I wonder who Jou would end up with, I'm having a lot of troubles deciding. I hope you like the tour in Seto's thoughts, and the silly scene up there between Jou and Kisara. Please tell me what you thought of it! Thanks for reading, and 'til the next update! 


	5. Internal Struggle

**:What You See Isn't Yours:**

**Disclaimer:** Three words, no, wait... _counts on her hand_ it's five words. I do not own anything. _counts words again_ Yep, that's five. I think I got it right. OMG, I did! _screams happily_ Ah, uh, first of all I want to thank God, then my math teacher and of course my pare-- _shot dead_

**Summary:** Yaoi Kisara, Seto's cousin, is falling for Jounouchi pretty fast but Kaiba has already fallen for Joey... will he break her fall? Or would she steal his secret love away from him? Jou/Kisara, Seto/Serenity, eventually Seto/Jou! 

**Pairings:** KaibaxSerenity, JouxKisara, eventually JouxSeto 

**Nagging Voice:** Wow, third chapter (fifth update) and it feels as though I have done nothing serious in this fic... which is true, this little piece probably is going to last longer that I first planned. It all started with a drabble, but look at it now, it's starting to grow even bigger... _blinks_ Oh, yeah, I guess you dun really think so since I'm being lazy and all n.n;; Actually, I've been having some problems at home, and the dreaded D-word is about to happen. So, please, excuse my delays... but, never mind that! Good news is I've finally decided that Jou would definitely be with Seto. I was having doubts at first, since Seto was dating his _sister_, I mean yeesh, if it happened in real life, I would be pissed and would probably kill my brother (not really)... but it's all solved now! Thanks to an idea that popped into my head, and the threats of the readers... thank you, guys! So, yeah... YuPPy? n.n;; Please, if you haven't done so already, just scroll down! n.n;;;;; 

**Comebacks:** A section for you, reviewers! Yay! Here's my replies: 

**_Saikki-Dono:_** Couch scene: My mommy used to do that when I was a kid, it's more comfy that way! n.n And don't worry, Seto is going to be with Jou in the end, so YAY! And about Kisara, I forget to explain it, but she's Kisara Kaiba, so naturally she is not their real cousin... y'know what I mean n.n;;; I'm really gald you like Kisara, I was kind of worried about her, because she is somewhat OFC, I mean as in her personality. I;m just real happy to find out that she is well-liked, thanks for letting me know! And my Jou is cute always! Me love Jou _hugs_ and because you reviewed twice, you deserve a hug, too _hugs Saikki-Dono_Arigatou! n.n 

**_Emy:_** Happy you like me fic, and if you want to have an alert when this story is updated, you can do that through "Author Alert" provided by FFN... I hope you like the rest of the story! n.n 

**_Alaqua:_** Here's an update, Alaqua-sama! Hope you like it! Arigatou! n.n 

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter Three: Internal Struggle+_

The glass rattled as the restroom's door was slammed open, causing the attendant to jump awake. The dark-haired young man watched an angry teenager rushed into the place, his chest heaving as he panted. Kabuto had worked at the Chinese restaurant for a long time, and it was not the first time he had seen somebody storm into the restroom, looking as though they were about to break down and cry; it was common to have people rejected in this restaurant, since it was one of the popular spots for proposals. 

Kabuto sighed inwardly, _it looks like another one of out team was shot down,_ he thought as he reached out to touch the nearest shoulder to him; he had taken it as his duty to console those rejects since he had found himself in the position way too many times. His hand froze in midair, though, when the young man found himself the target of a icy blue glare. He did not dare to blink, not wanting to take his eyes off the stranger before him for a moment; suddenly, he was really scared for his life. 

Kabuto saw the hand move, and he closed his eyes at once, gasping as he expected a blow to hit him at any moment. Instead, he felt something being shoved into his clenched hand. Carefully opening one eye, he found out that he had received some money and he looked up at the blue-eyed teenager in confusion. 

"Leave!" That was all Kabuto needed and he rushed out of the restroom, his heart racing. Even without the money, he would have obeyed the young man with that glare of his. 

The tall CEO locked the restroom's door behind the clerk, his angry face crumbling as he sighed heavily. Kaiba slowly walked to the sink and looked at himself, hard. He could not do this anymore, he had taken this way too far... he had already crossed the line by more than enough miles. Serenity was getting more attached to him than before, expecting more from him and that scared him. He should have thought about that before starting to date the teenager; naturally, as the relationship gets older, it should become stronger, too. 

Kaiba did not want that, he wasn't interested in the brunette at all. He wanted Jounouchi, Katsuya was all he ever wanted. 

The brown locks fell forward as Seto hung his head, his chest hammering. How could he have done this? Seto Kaiba was not a person who would rush into this, Seto would think everything through, cover every loophole and create the perfect plan. What was he thinking when he started this whole thing? Matters were getting worse than ever, and if he were to break up with Serenity -or vice-versa- his relationship with the blond would be damaged beyond repair. 

How ironic, his desperate action to get closer to his crush was about to shatter any hope of being with the blond. And he would end up hurting two people in the end, instead of only one. He sighed, guilt weighing him down; Serenity did not deserve any of this, and, although everybody thought he didn't have a heart, he did not want to hurt the brunette. 

He already had, though, and there was not turning back. Kaiba had used her to achieve his own goals, just like Gozaburo did to him, and the young man was disgusted to find that he had something in common with his foster father. 

He balls his hands into fists and he glared at his reflection. What was he supposed to do now? How far was he willing to go only to get glimpses of Jounouchi? Did he actually love the blond that much? To go as far as taking advantage of an unsuspecting girl? 

His body relaxed, tension leaving the body faster than a blink of an eye as his hands unclenched. Of course he loved Jounouchi that much, he was his puppy after all. Yes, he was only looking for troubles by doing these actions, but the most important thing was... 

... he was doing it for the blond. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The nightstand's lamp barely lit the big room, but the faint artificial light was enough for the bedroom's occupants to see their way around without a problem. The light was blocked from the bed, though, as a shadow fell on the little boy in the bed. A set of hands smoothed down the soft, red blanket as the sleeping child was tucked in. The shadow stayed in place for a moment before the tall figure moved to the room's door. 

Jounouchi gently closed the door behind him, not wanting to wake Mokuba up and he did not bother to turn the light off, in case the dark-haired kid had a nightmare... darkness can be a really scary thing with imagination, and Mokie had more than enough of that, not to mention the horror movie they had just watched. 

Katsuya yawned, stretching his arms instead of covering up his mouth. He blinked away the tears to look at his watch, and he frowned. Serenity and Kaiba were late, more late than usual and the protective older brother could not help but let his imagination run wild. Imagination was a dangerous thing, and with the images Jou was seeing, he found himself swearing to kill Kaiba when he comes back. 

Leaning against the wooden door of Mokuba's room, Jou sighed heavily. Sometimes, he could not help but feel cheated when he thinks about his sister dating Kaiba. The blond knew he was being selfish; putting his own feelings before his sister's happiness, but he could not help it. Of all the people in Domino City, why did she have to go out with his arch nemesis? Why did she see in Kaiba, except the cold-hearted bastard he saw? 

He sighed once again, scratching the back of his head. Women were hard creatures to understand, and he did not dare to even attempt doing that. 

_Speaking of women,_ he thought, looking around, _where's Kisara?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seto walked back to the table, calm and collected, but he could not help feel the tension build up once again when he saw the brunette smile brightly at him. Damn conscience, why did he have to have one? He forced a smile of his face, thinking of a certain blond to help him to make it reach his eyes. 

As he sat down, he noticed two fortune cookies setting on a plate in the middle of the table. He looked up at the brunette, noticing her excitement for the first time. He almost groaned, why did people care so much for these lies? 

"Here you go, Seto," Serenity handed him on the funny-looking cookies, "Let's see what the future holds for you!" 

He blinked, looking at the cookie in his hands indifferently, but when he realized the brunette was waiting for him, he sighed and cracked the cookie open. He would never believe those stupid fortune-telling, but if it amused his girlfriend so much, the least thing he could do was play along. 

He unfolded the small paper and as he read it, his heart skipped a beat. His eyes stared at the words for the longest moment, before Serenity wondered curiously. "What does it say, Seto?" 

When he did not answer fast enough, she snatched it out of his hands, giggling playfully. Looking at the paper, she read aloud. "'Let intuition rule this month and you will find success.'" She looked up at Kaiba and chuckled, "Too bad they don't know your successful enough in everything." 

He chuckled along with her, while inwardly he sighed sadly. In everything but one area... 

Love. 

Maybe he should follow the cookie's advice, maybe if he just tried he would find out that everything would work out. Besides, looks can be deceiving... 

Couldn't they? 

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** Poor Kaiba, suffering silently because of his love for the blondie. Yes, you guys were right, Seto and Jou should be together! n.n I hope you guys liked this chapter, promise to have more as soon as things settle down at home. And, onegai, tell me what you think of the story so far... and as I suggested in another story, since I spend my time trying to find out what your usernames mean to you, I was wondering if you'd like to write the **meaning** of your username in your review... thought it would be fun n.n Let me start... MitMiya was created by my first yaoi pairing, _Mitsui_ and _Miyagi_ from _**Slam Dunk**_ n.n 


End file.
